


Upper Hand

by mobileLignum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Game Over Timeline, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: ‘He always gets his way’ says a voice in the back of your head that is spiteful, resigned, and scared all at once. You groan, mad at yourself that you can’t even seem to figure the IDEA of Gamzee out. Damn that fucking oily grape.You look outside your window for a moment. At first you take in the view of the several dangling corpses of criminals you’ve caught in the past...And then you notice something’s not quite right because what you see outside past the hanging scalemates is not your forest, and then you do a double take when you realize you can see at all.





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's basically an exploration of what their relationship could've been like, and then a reason to shit on go! gamzee. if y'all end up liking these au versions of gamzee and terezi i might write more 'bout them!

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and right now you find yourself in your ROOM. You’re surrounded by the familiar smell of your many court members/despicable deceiplomats. For some reason escaping the grasp of your thinkpan you’d never felt more comfortable to be in here, relishing the moments of your fleeting childhood as your average blind girl law enforcing forest dwelling troll. Yup, those are comforting, normal thoughts you just thought. Nevermind the lack of physical company you’ll endure for a while, you still cackle at the idea of you feeling anything but incredibly confident and comfortable with yourself...Yeah, that’s...That’s funny.

You frown, something’s not right. You’re not used to your mind feeling so fuzzy. Thought trains going off their tracks and crashing down only for new ones to start on different paths leading to the same fiery screamy death, which is probably what happens when all the passengers and conductors are blind. 

Somehow that last statement also feels wrong, but you can’t put your finger on why, or why you were thinking about trains when you were…

What were you doing exactly?

Right, you were pestering Gamzee about joining the RED TEAM for the game, that’s obviously it. Your reasoning behind it is a pun, and a chance to maybe knock some sense into that useless lump of a troll through your assistance (and quite frankly to keep away from a situation in which you’re forced to compete with him due to it bringing up some feelings you’re not quite ready to face yet, only you’re not thinking about that right now). 

You’re about to click the troll button when you stop yourself. ‘Do you really want to talk to Gamzee right now?’ You ask yourself. You wonder if it’s really worth the frustration, but you’re also sure there’s something else tugging at you to stay the fuck away. You’re not sure why you would be AFRAID of the goddamn stupid clown, if anything talking with him is an annoyance that always leaves you wondering who had the upper hand (mostly because you can never tell if he genuinely doesn’t know jack shit, or he does and is using his outer image to somehow get his way.) 

‘He always gets his way’ says a voice in the back of your head that is spiteful, resigned, and scared all at once. You groan, mad at yourself that you can’t even seem to figure the IDEA of Gamzee out. Damn that fucking oily grape.

You look outside your window for a moment. At first you take in the view of the several dangling corpses of criminals you’ve caught in the past...And then you notice something’s not quite right because what you see outside past the hanging scalemates is not your forest, and then you do a double take when you realize you can see at all.

It seems as if the rock blocking the river that was your FLOW OF THOUGHT has been removed. Memories of cackling, confusion, frustration, amusement, rage, and so much more come flowing back again towards you. It’s almost too much, like you only wanted a little drink and you didn’t realize you were opening up the dam and now you’re fucking drowning.  
On the outside nothing much happens to you other than your glasses fall, your eyes fade white, and you become taller. 

On the inside you don’t even know how to feel. You stare at the floor of your hive and look for the shades which seemed to have faded from existence just like your lack of sight.

“Oh” It’s all that you say to that.

You look outside again, hoping you find someone or at least something to do, because you know if you stick around to think about this you won’t be able to do anything at all.

Surprisingly enough you recognize the mountain of a troll outside talking with someone obscured by the shadow of a tall building. He’s a bit different looking than the one you know is from your timeline, you can tell so much from here at least. His clothing is different (a short sleeved hoodie with polka dots on the sleeves and the rest with a skeleton pattern. Underwear with his symbol over torn shorts that also had the polka dot pattern. Bracers and boots. He was no doubt trying to imitate a subjugglator). He has his back turned to you, who could he be talking to?

More importantly how could you take him out quick?

‘No!’ Yells a broken part of you. She tells you to hide in here, wait for him to leave. To hide in this old hive until this bubble shatters and you can-

You don’t let yourself finish those thoughts. He clearly must be from the timeline John had retconned, and if somehow that assface had managed to squirm free of consequences (most likely) or roam the bubbles freely after his death (you have a hunch that’s not the case) then you’re going to damn well deliver justice. You’re going to be a fucking hero.

‘Like that worked so well last time’ Said your subconscious, and right now you think you finally understand Karkat’s perspective during his memos. 

To avoid thinking about it further you jump out the window, grabbing onto the rope by which one of your former victims hung. You swing on it and you yell a battlecry loud enough to make him turn around. You can tell his face is different but you don’t have enough time to register all the details before you’re already hitting the grass, rolling, and retrieving arms from your strife specibus.

You jump forward to him and you briefly see that he’s apparently alive, and raising his arms in front of him before another blade clashes with yours. 

Then you see that it’s your same blade clashing with yours.

In front of you is a seemingly alive version of yourself. Piercings on her eyebrow, nose and ears, wearing a dragon themed red robe with your symbol on it along with combat boots, and to top it all off she doesn’t just radiate much more confidence than you ever have, she’s also NOT blind and straight up smiling at you like you just went and sat on her grubloaf.

“Hi Terezi! I’m Terezi! You must be new here, and I know we’re both dying to blackrom the fuck outta this grape tree, bush, mountain over here but as your doomed ass might’ve not noticed,” You’re too confused and scared by what you’re hearing to see her legs coming to yours kicking you to the floor in one clean sweep “I have dibs.”

She cackles like you haven’t for a long time. It’s weird to be on the receiving end of one of these (god your voice is really raspy) weirder still is to see any version of yourself and HIM laughing together. This gamzee (which now you noticed has some sort of robotic face plate instead of an actual face, with makeup made to look like a smiling face with terribly sharp teeth) is laughing in a low tone which you think might be sarcastic, and then an actual laughs escapes his mouth, much louder than the previous one. 

“Seems to MYSELF that there aint no version of your WICKED ‘LAWFUL.’,” he says that word like it’s a joke, and even though it’s not actually directed at you it still stings “SELF THAT CAN RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO STRAIGHT UP ROUGH N’ HANDLE A MOTHERFUCKER LIKE SOME SORT OF FREAKISH HEATBEAST” he laughs, and this time it gets lower over the seconds “he, hehe, honk” 

You think that, once again, Gamzee might’ve successfully confused the fuck out of you.


End file.
